Got Retcon?
by Ianto JonesHarkness
Summary: After a movie something happens...     Ianto x Jack


Author note: Short story for a James Bond challenge ;D

Oh come on! Twilight is so much better than James Bond! The hot guys, the romance, the action. Admit it, Ianto. "

" You can`t compare a movie about sparkling white vampires and suntanned werewolves to James Bond, Tosh."

The two of them had just been to the first Twilight movie, Toshiko spending the whole movie squealing like a fangirl

while Ianto on the other hand had almost ret-conned himself when the movie finally came to an end. He would have rather spent his evening at home,

with a bowl of popcorn, a good James Bond movie and a certain Captain Jack Harkness by his side in the sofa. Never mind that Jack complained about how much Ianto already spent infront of the tv watching his movies.

" You`ll change your mind when we go to the second one." Toshiko hugged him and then waved as she headed back to her place.

Ianto shuddered at the thought of a second movie as he watched her disappear behind the cinema. He glanced down at his watch, a frown gracing his face as he saw the time.

Jack was 30 minutes late. He had promised Ianto to meet him out here and not to be late. So much for that promise. He sighed, deciding to wait for five more minutes and then walk back home.

A hand tapped on Ianto`s shoulder but he ignored it.

"Hey baby, want some fun tonight? "

Like he hadn`t been through enough, now some perv wanted to pick him up? An old guy most likely.

Ianto was about to turn around to tell the pervert off when he felt someone´s arms pull him into a strong embrace. Ianto panicked, taking hold of his harrasser and throwing him over his shoulder.

Ianto`s gun was quickly out and held against the temple of the now groaning man beneath him. " Make my day pervert."

''Oh, you have got to be joking.'' Pained and battered it was Jack who looked sheepishly up at him, his hands held above his head in a defeated manner.

" I`m not going to pay extra for that karate lesson. Or bad movie quote."

" Jack! Dear god. I could have shot you!" Ianto`s eyes drifted to the side where many of the cinemas customers had stopped to look wide-eyed at the two.

He stashed his gun and held out his hand to help Jack up from the pavement. " You`re late." He whispered irritated and very much flustered at the situation.

Jack gave some of the people who lingered a dashing smile and turned his head back to Ianto.

" I`m sorry. Rift alarm back at the hub. Nothing more then just a piece of alien materia had come through, I could handle it by myself."

" You could have called."

" I said I was sorry okay? I think I`ve learned my lesson."

Ianto couldn`t help but smile as he brushed away some dirt from his Captain`s shoulder. " I thought you were some perverted old man. Not so far from the truth if I might say. "

"Hey! I`m not that old!"

" You`re over a hundred. I kinda count that as old."

" Well mr Cheeky, how about we head back before the rain starts to pour down on us?"

Jack pulled Ianto close as he pointed up to the sky with his free hand. And Jack was right, the sky had darkened with clouds looking a little less then friendly.

Nodding, Ianto hurried on with Jack by his side, the sky falling down on them a moment later, soaking them to the bone.

Ianto was laughing to Jack`s astonishment when they reached Ianto`s apartment 25 minutes later. They were both wet, their bangs plastered to their faces and water in both´s shoes.

" I can`t believe you didn`t take the car!" Ianto gasped through laughter, pulling out his key. Jack raised an eyebrow staring at Ianto until everything dawned on him.

" You`re drunk!"

"Yes sir, I am! Tosh and I drank some at the bar before the movie. Is that a problem?"

Jack was baffled, quite not knowing what to respond. Deciding his answer took to long, Ianto went on:

" If not, then let`s get in. I think my t-shirt is see through because that old lady back there with the poodle looked as she would jump me. Is it?"

Ianto swayed as he got loose from Jack`s grip to twirl for him. That old lady didn`t know what she was missing. The white t-shirt underneath Ianto`s thin jacket was completly soaked, the fabric clinging to Ianto´s chest as an extra skin.

Taking the key away from Ianto and almost pulling the door off it`s henches, Jack carried his coffee-boy over the threshold.

" You know sir, I think I`ll need some of that retcon after that Twilight movie after all. "


End file.
